


We Just Wanted Time

by Artemis_Egeria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Missing Scene, Protective Vision, Protective Wanda, they just want to protect each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: Wanda and Vision take a moment for themselves between battles. Takes place during Infinity War.





	We Just Wanted Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by noticing that Wanda changed necklaces during Infinity War and wanting to give her and Vision a little more time.

Wanda released Vision’s arm and let Sam bear his weight as they approached the lab in the compound where Rhodey was sitting. She guessed it was too late to prevent Ross from knowing that Vision was not in full compliance with the Accords, but she felt no need to highlight their relationship. 

The sight of Ross made her freeze in a way she should have anticipated. She couldn’t move, could barely breathe. Her eyes followed his movements, but he paid her no attention, more focused on Steve. She felt Vision reach out to her mind. _It’s alright. No one here will let Ross get to you._ His message was sent around a surprising amount of anger. 

When Rhodey dismissed Ross’s hologram, she was able to relax minutely. She wrapped her hands around Vision’s elbow. Rhodey and the others traded a few quips, and they endured Nat and Banner’s awkward reunion. Rhodey eventually led them to a library off the lab. 

Vision left her side to lean against the window. She became concerned when he blocked her from his mind, but her focus shifted to Banner. She should have known that the creatures that attacked them in Scotland were just a small part of a larger threat.

She had to hold back a strangled denial when Vision’s first thought was to destroy the stone. He had mentioned that he had still been trying to understand the stone, but he had not revealed the degree to which he had been studying it. Then, he turned to her, and she understood why he had blocked her. 

She pulled away from him. How could he ask this of her? She couldn’t face the others as her thoughts churned. She could not do it. He was the only one she had left. Steve, Natasha, and Sam were her friends and teammates. She loved them, but not the way she loved Vision. 

She could not express her relief when the others were having none of Vision’s plan either. She felt that she could begin to breathe again when Banner said that there may be a way to remove the stone and Steve said that Princess Shuri may be able to do it. They continued talking, becoming wrapped up in logistics. Their attention turned away from Wanda and Vision.

She nudged Vision’s mind with her own. He had managed to keep himself upright, but she could feel the strain it was causing him. _Can we get out of here for a minute?_ She draped her arm around his middle, careful to avoid the wound in his side.

He rested his arm across her shoulders. _Yes._

She adjusted his arm around her so that she could support him better. _Could you alter your density a bit?_ His body weighed less against her. 

They moved slowly down the hall toward the bedrooms. The door to her old room was closed. She pushed it open and led them both inside. Vizh sat heavily on the bed, brow scrunching. She noted that the bed was immaculately made before his weight displaced the covers. Everything was arranged exactly as she had left it.

She went to the box that had held her necklaces. She removed her favorite necklace with the pendant in the shape of a rounded triangle. She took off the necklaces Vision had given her and placed them carefully in the box. She turned back to him. “I’ll just have to come back for these later.”

He smiled slightly, but then winced as he tried to shift his position. “Can I get you anything?” she whispered, going to stand in front of him and smoothing her palm over his cheek. 

No, I’m alright. He brought his hand up to cover hers. His eyes closed gently, but her heart jumped at the thought that he was still foregoing speech. She placed her free hand on the other side of his neck.

_Vizh, you can admit it if you’re not okay._

He opened his eyes slowly. _I am afraid of what is coming for me, what will happen if we cannot remove the stone. And I don’t think I can protect you._

_Let me protect you._ She leaned her forehead against his. Their breaths mingled. 

_You have already done that; it’s my turn._

_I’m happy to do it again._ She felt his regret coming through their mental link. _Like Banner said we’ll get the stone out of your head and destroy it. We’ll stop Thanos._

_Wanda, I want to believe that the plan will work, but there are so many ways it could go wrong. There’s so much we still don’t understand about the stone. It could be more vital to my existence than we think. Removing it could leave me not myself, or we may not be able to remove it at all. If that happens, I want you to promise me that you won’t feel guilty about what you have to do. I want you to be happy._

_I can’t promise that, not when we haven’t even tried yet._

_Alright, just think about it. If it all goes wrong, remember that I asked you to choose the universe over me. If you survive everything and I don’t, I want you to find someone to love. You deserve someone who can make you smile and appreciate you and take care of you._

_Please stop talking like this._ Her tears were falling thick and fast now.

He drew her hand to his lips and kissed her palm tenderly. _I’m sorry, I’m sorry._ He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close with her head against his chest. She tried to move away when he groaned as she pressed against his stomach wound, but he did not release her. _I just need to say this. Wanda, I’d need years to tell you everything I want to, but I--._

“Sorry to interrupt, you two, but we need you outside in five minutes.” Nat didn’t linger. 

_This will work. Steve has talked about how amazing Wakanda is. He said Princess Shuri will know what to do._

_I hope so._ He continued to cradle her against him for a few more moments. She pulled back to look at him directly. He drew her into him with his hands on her jaw. She traced the vibranium along his neck as he pressed his lips to hers.

Reluctantly, she parted from him. He tried to stand on his own, but he collapsed back with a grunt. She wedged her shoulder under his arm and hefted him up. He was trying to shift his density, but he was clearly having trouble controlling it.

She let red tendrils of her powers wrap around him gently to help her lift him. They went outside where the quinjet waited for them. Everyone else was already seated. He took a seat along the left side of the jet, and she sat across from him. 

She ignored the conversations that droned on around them. Despite the presence of so many others, Vision occasionally raised her hand to his lips and pressed kisses to her knuckles and her fingertips and her palm. She held onto his shoulder, needing to feel his solidity under her hand. He covered her hand with his and moved his fingers reassuringly against hers.

When the others began to file out of the jet upon reaching Wakanda, Vision held her back for a moment. She saw the look in his eyes; she knew what it meant. But she wouldn’t let him say goodbye to her again. She raised herself on her toes to kiss him desperately. He responded without hesitation, but they pulled apart after only a minute to follow the others.

She kept their hands linked as they prepared for the next fight.


End file.
